


Borrowed clothes

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji never thought it would be a thing for him





	

The thing is Sanji was going to complain the moment that he noticed. On the tip of his tongue had been the long tirade and scolding he was going to give Luffy but the moment he opened his mouth to actually give that scolding the words had melted away.

Luffy had yawned and rubbed his eyes the cuffs of Sanji’s shirt drooping over his arms. The cuffs of Sanji’s shirt had rubbed at Luffy’s face and Sanji simply had nothing to say. He knew he should be complaining about the state of his shirt, the wrinkles he could see. The state of it when he knew he had left it pressed and put away not rumpled like Luffy had it.

But god there was something appealing about how the pale pink shirt looked on Luffy. He looked vulnerable, hot and very delicious. Sanji knew he should be thinking about something else. The state of his shirt, the accounts he was supposed to finish for Nami but the unbuttoned long sleeved shirt Luffy wore with his boxers was all that had his attention.

God he had simply lost his mind. His annoyance and righteous anger had melted away in the face of…that. It was not fair; it was an unrivalled weapon. It should be outlawed until he could develop a resistance to it.

To think such a simple thing on a man would have such an effect on him. To think that Luffy affected him that much. A wave of fondness washed over him and Sanji gave in with a sigh, his irritation had already melted away there was no sense in trying to look for it.

It was long gone courtesy of Luffy in his shirt. Maybe it would come back when he had to press his shirt again or he saw the state of the rest of his clothes later on but for the current moment he was just going to bask in the fact that his clothes looked too damn good with Luffy in them. He was going to bask in the fact that Luffy looked downright delicious in his clothes.

He was going to imprint on his brain the image of Luffy all adorable in his clothes forever. Because he could and because he had not known he would like it that much. He could not help but wonder if Luffy felt the same level of accomplishment when he crammed his hat on Sanji’s head. Sure Luffy let other members hold or wear the hat but that was usually in a crisis.

Or when someone had picked a fight with their crew or a crew member. The times Sanji meant was the peaceful days. When that staw hat would land on his head for no reason at all and Luffy would just smile on him. It was times like that, that Sanji swore that his captain was trying to seduce him.

He always gave in of course. He would lean in enough and press a kiss to Luffy’s lips. A soft one to make him smile before it turned into something serious.

Luffy’s look in his shirt. It was too damn seductive. He needed to get Luffy alone when there was time later.

X

Luffy was wearing his pants. Sanji had glanced at Luffy before he turned back to talk to Usopp, then the realization of what he had seen startled him so much that his head swung right back around immediately. Those were his black pants that Luffy had on.

Those were his pants that he had taken the time to press and hang up and there Luffy was wearing them without a care in the world without a doubt getting them crinkled to hell and back because it looked like Luffy had just yanked them on.

Sanji should be livid. He should have gone over and yanked Luffy out his pants and gone on his way to correct the damage, maybe rewash his pants and press them, hang them up all over again. Instead he did none of that was unable to do any of that, all he could think was how cute Luffy looked. So adorable with Sanji’s pants on half zipped not even buttoned.

Cute until he turned around, then the cute became too damn sexy and all Sanji could do was bite his lip at the sight of Luffy’s ass in his pants. It was getting him hot, this was actually a little ridiculous.

Still hot, he would have to lure Luffy somewhere later and remove the pants… with a little care.

X

Luffy had fallen asleep at the table his hat dangling by the string around Luffy’s neck so that the straw hat rested on Luffy’s back. It was a cute sight especially with Sanji’s hat crammed on the top of Luffy’s head hiding his face as his captain snoozed on the table.

Sanji did feel a little bit guilt as much as he felt touched at the sight of Luffy so close with Sanji’s hat on his head. Somehow, he had gotten caught up in preparations and cooking and had forgotten Luffy and his promise to see the markets again with Luffy. Just the two of them.

Sanji glanced outside happy to see it was still afternoon. Not the perfect time for buying fresh products but he had known the moment Luffy had burst into the kitchen after they came back from the markets the first time, Sanji’s hat in his hand. Well Sanji had known that the last thing Luffy had wanted was to shop.

Actually that was okay because Sanji did not want to shop either, he knew Luffy wanted to walk around the market just the two of them. Maybe buy snacks because it looked interesting but that was not the point of it. Sanji washed his hands and started to tidy the kitchen, he knew what Luffy was going for and that was okay because he wanted it too.

X

Luffy was blushing, it was cute. Sanji smiled as he buttoned the last button on the shirt Luffy was wearing, his shirt. The slacks were also his, Sanji’s hat remained on Luffy’s head while his straw one dangled on his back. Cute, really cute. Sanji gently rubbed Luffy’s lower lip with his thumb, lingering on the softness before he stepped back.

Luffy in his clothes was cute. Sanji unbuttoned the top button of the red shirt he had borrowed from Luffy. Turnabout was fair play after all. He had barely taken a step before Luffy’s hand was in his. Sanji smiled before he squeezed the hand in his as they left the ship for the market.


End file.
